Insert Funny YGO:ToD Title Here
by Tsunami Storm
Summary: Can't think of a good title. Meh. This story takes place after the end of the series, but before my 'Dragon-Prince' saga. All canon pairings hold, and it's rated whatever you want it to be for violence, but K for 'romance', merely 'cause I can't write romance to save my life. XD
1. Where?

Insert Funny YGO:ToD Title Here

Chapter 1: Where...?

* * *

The teenager heard a low groan from somewhere beside him. "Unnh... Where am I?" The voice asked dizzily.

"Seto?" Another voice asked, causing the aforementioned young man to look around in shock. "Is that you? I can't see a thing. Where are you?"

"Over here, kiddo." The young man answered, a smile creeping onto his face and into his voice. At least his little brother _sounded_ safe. "Right here." He reached out and somehow found his brother's hand in the pitch-black darkness.

"Seto, I–I'm scared." Mokuba quavered. "The last thing I remember was you saying 'goodnight' at home. How'd we get here? Wherever 'here' is?"

Seto shrugged, then pulled his brother into a protective and comforting hug. "Beats me." he answered, slightly nervous himself, but not about to admit it aloud.

Around him, more groans of pain and annoyance sounded, a few of them sounding female. The voices following the groans sounded spread-out, dizzy, and confused. Seto could immediately identify most of the voices, but had trouble placing some of the quieter ones.

Seto huffed. "Whoever's here, sound off! It's obvious we'll have to work together to get out of this mess, and I for one would like to know who I'm dealing with."

A growl came from somewhere on his right. "Who died an' said _you_ get ta be da leader, Kaiba?"

Seto smirked, but didn't bother answering the question. "Wheeler's here. Oh joy." he teased, layering the comment with more sarcasm than absolutely necessary.

"Yugi Mutou." came another voice from behind him.

"Atem." came a reply just after that. Seto raised his eyebrows in surprise, and he heard quite a few gasps.

"Téa."

"Tristan."

"Ryou."

"Akefia." "Who?!" came a resounding question, and the voice named Akefia growled. "Fine. The Thief King. Don't worry, _Pharaoh_, I'm not out for blood." he warned before anyone had a chance to jump him. Even if they couldn't see anything.

"Mahaad."

"Mana."

"Seth." sounded a voice exactly like his own. He just raised an eyebrow and committed name to voice in his memory.

"Isis."

"Kisara."

"Serenity." a shy voice quavered.

"Mai." "Awright!" [Three guesses who shouted that!]

"Marik Ishtar." an air of surprise blew through the space at this.

"Ishizu."

After a few minutes of silence, Seto added in his own name, so the unfamiliar voices would know it, and Mokuba followed his example.

Just as Mokuba spoke his name aloud, the darkness exploded with light, and more than a few people hissed at the brightness. When everyone's eyes had adjusted, they slowly opened them to find they were seated in a loose circle, in no particular order. In the middle of the circle rested a single empty soda bottle, pointing straight up, for now. Those who knew what was coming groaned, and the uninformed felt their apprehension grow. As if in answer, a black curtain near them rolled back, exposing a multicolored neon sign on one wall that flashed out the words 'Truth or Dare!' Another curtain rolled back to reveal a seated figure clad all in black with a veil covering their face. The person was holding a mic equipped with a voice-changing device.

"Welcome, friends, to Duel Monsters: Truth or Dare!" The host called into the mic. "I am your humble host, Tsunami Storm!" the figure pressed a button on a remote, causing the sound of raucous applause to blare out of various hidden speakers.

"Before we begin, I will explain the rules so some of you aren't completely lost." The host grinned. "I will spin the central bottle to begin the game. Whoever it lands on will begin. He or she may choose a 'victim' from the circle of players, asking them 'Truth or Dare.' Depending on the 'victim's choice, they will answer any question truthfully, or perform any dare the asker chooses. When everyone in the circle has asked and answered one truth, and dared and performed one dare, I will spin the central bottle again to determine who starts the game anew. Any questions?"

A flurry of hands shot into the air, and the host selected the 'leader'. "What if we refuse the question or dare?" Seto asked with a scowl.

The host grinned wickedly and pointed to a thick, reinforced steel door. Inscribed on it was a sign that read: 'KEEP OUT: RABID FANGIRLS/BOYS' in Japanese, English, and hieroglyphics. Everyone backed away from the portal. Muffled squeals and growls could be heard coming from the room.

"My lovely pets get to enjoy five minutes of your time." The host purred sweetly, no malice at all in their voice. As one, the group shuddered. Timidly, Mokuba raised his hand, and the host looked to him. "How long do we have to be trapped here?"

The host grinned again, though this time it looked merely impish. "Until I and my lovely audience [reviewers] run out of questions and dares. Don't worry. You'll all be returned home safely when the game ends, with some fun new memories to cherish. However, anything you may learn about _me_ will be erased beyond hope of recall."

The Thief King raised a dark hand next. "So, what's this little 'game' rated? I personally enjoy violence in the extreme."

The host scowled for all to see. "You _would_ ask that..." it muttered, then brightened up. "You can go up to an 'M' rating for violence, but only if someone dares you or vice versa. But in regards to... ahem... 'romance', let's keep it at a 'K' level, okay?" The host pointed at a second door, this one made of cherry wood with a single heart on it. "We _do_ have a 'seven minutes in heaven' room for those of you who can't help yourselves, but please, nothing too graphic." The host returned to their seat and laced their fingers together. "On that note, this will be Male/Female pairings only. No yaoi, no yuri, no incest, no bestiality. However, and this is an example, I _will_ allow platonic displays of affection, such as a kiss on the forehead from Kaiba-sama to Mokuba. Stuff like that is okay." The host glares at a stubborn Kaiba. "Don't give me that look. You _know_ you do it. Everyone does."

Everyone who knew Kaiba snickered at that, causing the CEO to flush and look at his feet.

"Well, I think that sums it up." The host announced, and without so much as a 'Ready?', a 'Beckon to the Dark' hand dropped from a portal of clouds and gave the bottle a good twist. Mahaad shuddered at a sudden memory. [Cookies to whoever gets the reference!]

"Game start!"

* * *

End of chapter 1

Next chapter teaser: Who?!


	2. WHO?

Chapter 2: Who?!

* * *

The players watched in escalating apprehension as the bottle continued to spin. Who would be the one to start off? Who would be the first 'victim'? Who was this mysterious, somehow omnipotent host?

After what seemed like an eternity, Yugi sighed. "It's slowing down." Everyone held their breath as the bottle wound down, finally stopping on Mokuba. As one, most of the group relaxed, but then tensed again almost immediately. Mokuba could be just as evil as his brother sometimes! The preteen's grin was positively evil as he looked across the room at Joey. The blond duelist gulped.

"Joey, truth or dare?"

"Eh, I'll go wid dare." Joey shrugged, putting on a brave face. "How bad could it get wid dese restrictions?"

"Pretty bad." Kaiba snickered. "You obviously don't know what Mokuba's capable of."

"C'mon! He can't be as bad as _you_, Dragon-boy!" Joey laughed nervously.

"No, he's not as bad as me..." Kaiba admitted. Then he grinned. "He's worse!" When Mokuba gave him the 'evil eye', he winked at him. "Sometimes."

Everyone in the room gulped audibly at that. Mokuba tapped his chin with a forefinger, pretending to think. After a minute, he shrugged. "Eh, I'll let you off easy 'cause you're the first one. I dare you to go in the heart door with Mai and make out. 'Cause we all know you've been wanting to do that since Battle City!"

Joey turned five shades of red as he looked sheepishly at Mai, who surprised everyone by standing up first and grabbing his arm. "Come on, Romeo. Let's see how well you can kiss a _real_ woman instead of a pillow!"

Everyone from the future snorted at that comment, and Joey was mouthing at her like a fish out of water. "Hey! I've kissed a real woman before! Dat's not fair, Mai!" he protested as he followed her to the door. Serenity snickered. "_Mom_ doesn't count, big bro!" she teased, causing her brother to turn even redder. "Why you..." he growled, although he was smiling too. "Yer next, little sis!" he called as the door clicked shut behind them.

[This is where I would put the first ToD from you guys. Submit your ToDs by Review or PM please!]


End file.
